Lucifer, God and Gabriel go on a trip to Las Vegas (Inspired by con)
by ApplePieCreek
Summary: The youtube video 'Oh My Chuck' involves Rob Benedict saying how he imagines Lucifer, Gabriel and Chuck taking a road trip in a convertible, to Vegas. I wrote a short fiction of how I imagine it would go if they were all getting along and not trying to kill each other. Details of the video and other references are at the beginning of the story.


Writing Prop: _  
Lucifer, God and Gabriel go on a trip to Las Vegas._

 _watch?v=_J2iPtuNrkM_

Watch video for best reading of fiction below.

References:

Random Starbucks Insert Idea

 _/MarkRPellegrino/status/1088894917152100352_

Convertible, Lucifer, Gabriel and Chuck going to Vegas, Lucifer standing randomly on Hood:  
 _watch?v=_J2iPtuNrkM_

Song playing on the radio of the car as they drive into Vegas:

I Want It All/We Will Rock You - Queen feat. Armageddon

watch?v=2uyc-qESNuo

I know its from another movie (SuckerPunch) but It's what's playing in my head as I write this.

Setting: _Using their best efforts, supported by magick, demon power and angel power, The Winchesters, Crowley, Rowena and Castiel have managed to 'convince' Chuck, Lucifer and Gabriel to go on a father-son[s] bonding trip. Their mutually agreed destination: Las Vegas._

The only choice Lucifer got was the colour of the car – an offensively bright red. He was disappointed in everything else. His dad had been adamant about a convertible – no issues there – but his brother went ahead and picked a volvo.

"You could have at least gone for a Ferrari,"

"Contrary to popular belief amongst the humans, brother, the Ferrari does not give off 'big dick energy' but this baby will do just fine," Gabriel patted the side of the car where his arm rested. His eyes were closed, feeling the hot Nevada wind on his face.

"Dad! Are you supporting this?" Lucifer huffed. They were already in the car and driving towards Vegas. Currently they were greeted by nothing by a sandy expanse peppered in cacti. "Why am I even trying? You're probably going to say I'm jealous or give me the silent treatment,"

"What was that, son?" The father of the two archangels had been the designated driver – well, he refused anyone else access to the wheel. He wore thick black sunglasses which looked like they disabled the chance of seeing anything more than they blocked the sunlight. There was no physical indication of whether he'd actually checked the rear-view mirror to see how his son was fairing.

"You know what?" Lucifer pushed the lever on his seat so that it extended backwards at an obtuse angle, "nothing, absolutely nothing," He dramatically threw himself back upon the chair, laying down.

"Luci's grumpy, I think he's not had his mid-morning snack, maybe his blood sugar is too low," Gabriel taunted. He was riding shotgun and his brother was diagonal from him, sitting in the back seat.

"We don't need to eat, slimeball," Lucifer mumbled, trying to relax into the chair. "We don't have to be stuck in this slow metal contraption either,"  
Chuck had 'always wanted to go to Vegas in a convertible' and so denied the simplicity of flapping wings and arriving at the city.

As time passing became unbearable for the fallen angel in the back, he rose up to sit upright, only to be greeted by a city's expanse not too far in the distance.

Lucifer disappeared from the backseat and reappeared, randomly, on the hood of the car. Neither Chuck nor Gabriel questioned his motives. They'd agreed between themselves that Lucifer would be less adamant about the trip and start playing around with his unorthodox methods.  
He stood on the car hood and shouted emphatically, making a very public announcement of the three celestial beings' arrival to the 'City of Sin'.

"Hey man, get off that car!" shouted a man, who was actually in a Ferrari, over to Lucifer.  
The Archangel's response was to click his fingers, starting a fire in the car's engine. It blew up.

Gabriel and Chuck looked back at the wreckage with a chorused sigh. When Lucifer, basking in his ego, was more focused on the road ahead, Chuck clicked his fingers, reviving both the man and his car a few miles back, with no recollection of the accident or the intention of going to Las Vegas. He was going to go back to his wife and kids in Malibu and accept that his company had gone bankrupt.

The car keys were handed over to a pristinely dressed car valet. He nodded a welcome to the three new arrivals and took over their chariot to park it in the basement underground. He didn't get more than out of parallel parking before Lucifer snapped his fingers and sent it up in flames. He'd wanted the car off the face of the Earth. A fire hydrant burst water up vertically and the surrounding cars played a discordant tune of alarms. Lucifer was the first to enter the hotel. Gabriel rolled his eyes at his father who waved his hand at the road, wiping the memories of the pedestrians and reversing time for the boy and the Volvo Convertible.

Gabriel was no stranger in Sin City. Especially with his widely renown appearances on _Casa Erotica_ and his prime-time as the Trickster. Chuck didn't have to wink at any hotel staff for them to end up at the penthouse suite in one of the most expensive and lavish hotels in the city.  
All it took was Gabriel flirting with a young desk clerk, telling her he was an acclaimed movie star and then whispering in her ear that it was a 'naughty movie'.  
Of course, after that, not only did they get the room, but they got the young desk clerk following after Gabriel too. The whole elevator ride involved her telling him how she color-coded her daily mood with her lingerie.  
"Well, darling, you come knock on my door the day you have you on some white lace," Gabriel winked, leaving her behind in the elevator. There was no need to go through a second door. Their golden cards opened the elevator up right in the living room of the Penthouse.

"What was white again, brother?" Lucifer asked, sighing at his family's behaviour, but impressed with his brother's…devilish… attributes.

"White is when she's feeling like a good hard-working girl, but lace is when she's feeling adventurous,"

"Is psychic panties a type of magick art around here?" Lucifer joked – or mocked, cringing at the detail the woman had gone into in the elevator. Her voice had become has constant and monotonous as the repetitious piano ft. shaker elevator music.

"Does she have a sister or friend?" Chuck asked, genuinely interested.

"Oh, please, dad, shut up!" Lucifer groaned as if he was a kid who was sensitive to hearing about what adults do to have fun.

"Hey! We're just trying to have fun and get these few days over with so that the Winchesters and their groupies will get off our asses,"

"Since when did _humans-_ " He had to stop after saying the word, treating it like he'd just tasted mould, "-have any power over us?"

Gabriel stood still and blinked. His brother wasn't entirely wrong. Especially since their dad was with them and not hiding away in a self-designed bar in the Heaven.  
The both turned their gazes to him, united by the same thought.

Chuck smiled, laughed awkwardly and looked down at his feet, "I, uh," he shrugged his shoulders, "maybe had a big say in all of this,"  
The brothers crossed their arms, inviting him to say more.  
"What! Family trip to Vegas! Woo!" The last part started emphatically but diminished in seconds. "Com' on guys! We've not hung out like this in ages,"

"You know what Dad? You're right," Lucifer slammed his dad on the back, resulting in Chuck wheezing out a groan, "I'm sorry I never showed up for the other family fun times, it was just that you LOCKED ME IN A CAGE FOR AN ETERNITY," He raised his voice in a violent crescendo which resulted in a crystal vase shattering. A bundle of pink roses and their water drink splattered onto the white marble floor of the penthouse living room.

"Hug it out?" Chuck laughed nervously again. His hands were up in a defensive surrender. He imitated the line Lucifer had spoken upon seeing Sam Winchester again when he had reopened the cage to speak to him.

Lucifer sighed to himself, _I never thanked the kid in the end. I guess… that's 'cause Castiel was the man of the hour who set me free._ Even in the private confines of his mind, Lucifer delighted in sarcasm.

His thoughts were cut short by Chuck and Gabriel appearing around the room as they used their grace to check out the penthouse.

"What choices do we get, dad! Like, who authorised us wearing these ridiculous velvet suits?" Lucifer called after.

"My choice, son, it's always me," Chuck said dismissively from another room.  
"I got a say in the colour!" Gabriel shouted from wherever he was.

It looked like Lucifer wouldn't get the first choice of bedroom. Not that it mattered anyway since angels don't sleep.  
Of course, Gabriel knew well that a bed was not for sleep. He picked the lover's room which involved, in a room enriched in royal reds and purples, a heart-shaped bed with silk sheets. The bonus: The circumference around bed had a slow spinning revolver option and there was a small jacuzzi by a large open window which framed the city.

Disinterested in what the hotel would offer, Lucifer decided he'd indulge in a human pleasure activity. He could sense a statistically common large gathering in a coffee chain called 'Starbucks'. With a shrug, he went to try it.  
He appeared in front of the queue just as a mother was finishing off her order and pushing her stroller to wait by the sugar table. The dirty looks from the others in the queue didn't do anything. He just sent a glare their way and shut them up before demanding his long characteristic order.  
The Starbucks barista didn't look up from the till. He wore a green tennis cap and dark brown employee's apron. He was probably a university student with a part time job.  
"Order for?"  
"Lucifer," He leaned an elbow onto the counter and offered a closed-mouth Cheshire grin to the barista. "Feel free to add 'Lord' at the beginning," He filled the short silent gaps by keeping himself busy looking at his fingernails.  
"Woah, cool name, love a joke, I'll pop the Lord in, for sures," The Starbucks employee's head bobbed in appreciation as he began scribbling on a large cup. "Your parents much have been _such_ goths in their day!"  
"Come again?" Lucifer blinked, confused. He ceased his leaning on the counter.  
"I mean, like, calling your child after the devil's name is pretty hardcore right?" The kid finally made eye contact, oblivious to who he was really speaking to.  
"hardcore, hmm, I think I like that," Lucifer mumbled.  
"That'll be $4 due to the extra orders in the drink,"  
"Uh, yeah, she's paying," He pointed to the small old woman who stood behind him in the cue.  
"Well! I most certainly am not. Young Man-"  
Lucifer displayed his true eyes. After a few seconds of shuddering, the frightened old woman fished out a fistful of dollar bills from her dark leather purse and dropped four scrunched dollar bills in front of the Starbucks employee.  
"And what will you have ma'am?" The employee asked, readying the next cup for a name.  
"I think… I need the bathroom. I just peed myself," She shuffled slowly over to the toilet sign, leaving a perplexed man behind her in the queue. Satisfied, Lucifer shuffled over to the drink reception area.

"Coffee for a… uh…what is this?... Lord Lucifer?" A busty woman wearing the same apron and hat as her co-worker slammed a venti cup on the waxy wooden surface of the drink collection point.

"Music to my ears," Lucifer told the disinterested toddler sitting in the stroller next to him. His mother was on the phone to her friend, talking about which Starbucks she was at.  
The toddler blinked and went back to chewing on the dinosaur toy he brought with him.

After grabbing the pipping hot drink, Lucifer made one last regard to the toddler.  
"Oh, and by the way, the dinosaurs were way more fun then you," He stuck out a forked tongue, the kid continued to gnaw on the plastic head of the t-rex, unvexed.

He appeared back at the penthouse just in time to hear the door (the other side of the room from the elevator) being knocked upon. With one hand occupied with his paper Starbucks cup, he used the other to unlatch the polished navy door without checking who was there.  
 _No biggie, after all, as an unwritten proverb says, he who aggravates… disintegrates._

"Is he here?"  
Oh, it's that chick from the elevator.  
She'd pulled her long honey blonde hair down and painted her lips with an inviting shiny rouge gloss.  
"Love Room, Baby!" Gabriel called from the farthest room from the door.  
"I couldn't wait!" She declared to the whole top floor, "You see, today is my day of passion,"  
"Let me guess, red and lacey," Lucifer commented, sipping on his beverage afterwards. "To symbolise flaming passion and lace for your 'adventurous' side?"  
The girl crossed her arms. "Just me all you like Mr, you're just jealous you're not getting any action yourself,"  
"I have class, I stick to my species,"  
"Oh, honey bun! There's a jacuzzi in here and only enough space for one, you may have to sit on my lap,"

In a fit of giggles, the woman left Lucifer and strutted off to the voice that called her.

 _Where's pops anyway?_

"Jazz lounge, seventh floor!" Gabriel called out in answer.  
"What was that baby?"  
"I said-" splashes were heard afterwards. Lucifer left them to their cringey devices and went to find his dad exactly where he would be: singing a sorrowful tune to a group of swooning strangers. A band that had probably been expected by the hotel played. He'd of course been able to convince everyone to give him 'a chance' to sing.

Lucifer, before falling from grace, had been the angel of music. He definitely could sing and form the most beautiful of melodies. At least, he could, back in Heaven. He'd lost interest in that now. It reminded him of his dad too much. His dad would always encourage him to display his newest musical creations.

"Now, I'd like to sing this song with my son," The gathering of cocktail dresses and tuxedos swivelled around to Lucifer, still with his Starbucks cup. He was frozen in genuine surprise.  
Could God be hexed? Was he being compelled to do this right now?

"Come up here, son,"  
Lucifer appeared on the stage. The crowd gasped and then applauded the 'magic trick' in their champagne drugged stupor.  
"Just this song then I'm back to my title of The King of Evil," Lucifer quickly said to the bearded man holding a grey-white Gibson SG.  
"Stairway to Heaven?"  
"And… I'm out," Lucifer couldn't handle the cheesy title and he'd sang it enough whilst in the cage.

Besides, he would never forgive his dad for the ultimate rejection.

For the next few days, he'd be playing around with souls and helping The City of Sin truly live up to its given title. Gabriel would spend most of the next few days in his Love room – and the rest of the penthouse suite – with all the ladies of his desires and gambling games. Chuck would flirt with humans too, maybe even take one to bed, but he still enjoyed capturing a story by watching his creations building lives for themselves.

The End


End file.
